O que a mente esqueçe, o coração relembra!
by Jexy Delacamp
Summary: Ginny e Draco afastaramse por um motivo que nem ele sabe. Passados 2 anos voltaram a encontrarse mas ela mora com o Potter....O que será que vai acontecer a estes 3? DG......leiam!
1. Lembranças I

Este é a minha 1ª fic realmente razoavel...Espero que gostem...É D/G

**1º cap - Lembranças I**

Um Draco de 23 anos estava sentado no sofá da sala da sua mansão. Desde que deixara de viver com ela voltara par a mansão dos Malfoy e vivia sozinho. Mas nesse momento estava na casa que fora dele e da Ginny. Não tinha amigos e ninguém o conseguia fazer esquecer a sua Tontinha. Eles tinham chegado ao ponto de pensar em casamento e até mesmo em filhos, coisa que Draco nunca se imaginou a fazer.

Antes de a conhecer os seus princípios eram: ser devorador da morte mas ao mesmo tempo ser livre e não depender de ninguém. Depois de a conhecer tudo mudou. Ele ficou sem as suas certezas.

**I like the feel of your name on my lips**

(Eu gosto da sensação do teu nome nos meus lábios)

Ele lembrava-se de como lhe fazia uma boa sensação dizer o nome dela. Quando o pronunciava parecia que sentia borboletas no estômago. Parecia que, se morresse ali, morreria um homem feliz só por poder tê-la como amiga e mais tarde como namorada e quase como esposa.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que pronunciava o nome dela: Ginny

**Flashback**

_Draco andava pelos corredores sozinho. Estava no seu sétimo ano e estava farto de tudo. Farto de Hogwarts, farto dos Griffindor, farto de quem se fazia de seu amigo, farto de tudo, farto de não ter amigos. Praticamente tinha uma vida infeliz. Agora estava ainda mais stressado pelo facto de saber que o seu pai não o queria deixar entrar para devorador tão cedo._

_Ele sabia muito bem que havia riscos mas queria ser devorador mas ele queria sê-lo o mais rápido possível e não o dava para ser._

_Ele andava pelos corredores tão chateado pelos corredores que achou que precisava descontar a sua raiva em alguém. E rapidamente._

_Então, como se alguém lê-se os seus pensamentos, ele sentiu-se bater contra alguém._

_Quando recuperou a razão só deu tempo para ver uns cabelos ruivos a entrarem numa das salas de aula vazias._

"_É a minha oportunidade de descarregar a raiva"- pensou ele enquanto abria a porta muito devagarinho, tentando não fazer barulho._

_Quando já estava dentro ouviu um suave som de alguém a chorar. Percebeu logo que era obviamente a Weasley, já que os homens não eram de chorar._

_Quando se aproximou dela (que estava sentada ao lado da janela, olhando lá para fora)._

_Aproximou-se ficando encostou-se a uma das paredes da sala._

_- Então Weasley, a chorar num dia tão bonito – Draco sorriu marotamente._

_Viu Ginny olhar para ele com os olhos vermelhos de chorar._

_Ela olhou-o mesmo nos olhos, fazendo-o sentir-se estranho: nunca ninguém tinha tido esse atrevimento._

_Ele começava-se a sentir esquisito com o olhar dela pousado no seu mas não se atreveu a desviar._

_Durante o tempo que estiveram assim ele viu-se a pensar em como ela era bonita de perto._

" _DRACO MALFOY, ela é uma WEASLEY. Tu tens de ODIA-LA" pensava tentando afastar outros pensamentos._

_- Malfoy, hoje não! Por favor, hoje não. – Ginny falou com uma voz baixa, suave e doce o que fez Draco sentir-se o pior homem do mundo por ter pensado em magoa-la._

_Mas então o sangue foi mais forte e ele viu-se a dizer:_

_- Weasley, eu não tenho nada a ver com os teus problemas. Eu só vim aqui para ver se descansava um bocado e não para te ouvir, quer a chorar, quer a falar._

_Mal disse estas palavras ele arrependeu-se tremendamente devido á reacção dela._

_Ela, que ele sempre achara que era forte por o enfrentar, começou a chorar ainda mais, deixando as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo rosto._

_Quando recuperou a fala ela disse:_

_- Claro! Porque é que um Malfoy se iria importar se a Weasley está mal? Porque é que um Malfoy se iria importar de outro Malfoy ter morto o meu irmão Charlie? Porquê? Ninguém se preocupa com o que eu sinto, porque é que um Malfoy iria-se importar?_

_O que mais o espantou foi o facto de ela não ter dito aquilo a gritar mas sim de uma forma suave, o que ainda doía mais._

_Ele "acordou" quando a viu passar por ele em direcção á porta._

_Draco agarra-lhe no braço e vê que a menina para mas continua a chorar._

_- Eu não sou como todos pensas – diz ele ainda analisando o que a Ginny tinha dito – mas tu disseste que quem matou o teu irmão?_

_Ele viu a menina se virar lentamente, olhar fixamente para os olhos cinzas dele e dizer:_

_- O teu pai…o teu pai matou o meu irmão. – Devido á raiva ela começou a dar pequenos murros no peito dele, enquanto desatava a chorar._

_Draco, por instinto abraçou a menina que se espantou ao início mas depois aconchegou-se mais nos braços dele._

_Quando se separaram, os olhos dela já estavam secos mas ainda brilhantes._

_Draco viu-se a pensar em como eles ficavam bonitos brilhantes e imaginou como eles brilhariam se fosse de felicidade._

_Então, passado um pouco onde os 2 se observavam, Draco disse:_

_- Eu sei o que sentes. Eu perdi a minha avó quando tinha por volta dos 13 anos. Foram tempos muito difíceis já que ela era minha conselheira e ouvia-me quando eu precisava. Adorava-a muito. Nesses tempos até chorei e tudo._

_Draco estranhou estar a contar-lhe uma coisa que nunca tinha contado a ninguém mas sabia que ela era diferente._

_- É bom e mau saber que me compreendes. Bom porque assim posso desabafar. Mau porque também perdeste alguém que te era muito querido. O Charlie sempre foi o meu conselheiro, o meu ajudante, o irmão a quem contava tudo e agora…_

_Ela estava prestes a chorar ao dizer estas palavras._

_- Weasley, se quiseres chorar, chora. Faz bem á alma. Se quiseres desabafar podes contar comigo. Estou disposto a ajudar-te. Na verdade estou disposto pela primeira vez mas isso é outra história._

_Ginny sorriu ao ouvir estas palavras. Ele realmente não era como ela imaginava._

_Então Ginny diz:_

_- Chama-me Ginerva ou Ginny. Mas prefiro Ginny._

_Draco ficou espantado por ela lhe dar tanta liberdade e perguntou:_

_- Tens a certeza que posso-te chamar pelo primeiro nome?_

_Ela simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça._

_- Sendo assim tudo bem, Weas….Ginny. – ao dizer aquele nome sentiu um arrepio bom pela espinha mas ignorou-o e continuou – E tu chama-me de Draco, para ficarmos iguais._

_- Com certeza Draco. – Diz ela com um sorriso devido ao facto de ele quase a chamar de Weasley outra vez._

_Eles ficaram ali a conversar a tarde todo, esquecendo-se que deveriam ser inimigos, que deveriam odiar-se. Enfim esquecendo-se que ele era um Malfoy e ela uma Weasley._

**Fim do Flashback**

Ao lembra-se deste episodio Draco sorriu. Aquilo era uma forma estranha de começar uma amizade, mas mesmo assim uma forma muito intensa.

**And I like the sound of your sweet gentle kiss**

(E eu gosto do som do seu doce e gentil beijo)

**The way that your fingers run through my hair**

(O modo como seus dedos passam pelo meu cabelo)

Draco sorriu devido ás lembranças.

Amava-a tanto que até chegava a doer. Mas mesmo assim continuava a ama-la como se nunca tivesse amado ninguém e o amor dele fosse todo para ela. Na verdade isso era muito certo visto que não achava que conseguiria amar alguém que não fosse ela. Isso era uma missão impossível para Draco.

Enquanto pensava nos momentos felizes, veio-lhe á mente o momento em que deram o primeiro beijo….

**Flashback**

_Draco andava pelos corredores á procura de Ginny. Ela não tinha ido á sala onde eles se costumavam encontrar. Ele tinha feito uma surpresa e ela não tinha aparecido. Isso pareceu-lhe suspeito e ele começou a ficar preocupado sobre algo ter acontecido._

_Ele já tinha ido á biblioteca, á torre de astronomia e até ao salão principal e não havia maneira de a encontrar._

_Ele andava apressado com a rosa na mão. Rosa que era suposto ser para ela e não para andar a passear com ele. Ele decidiu ir ao lago porque era um lugar que ele gostava e ela…bem, nunca lhe tinha perguntado se ela gostava de ir até lá ou não, mas também o que queria agora era encontra-la, não saber se gostava do lago._

_Dirigiu-se para lá a passo rápido, esperando sinceramente encontra-la, já que se ela não estivesse lá, estaria certamente na sala comum ou no dormitório e lá não lhe poderia fazer a surpresa. _

_Estava quase a chegar á beira da margem do lago quando a viu._

_Ela estava linda á luz da lua._

_Ao vê-la ali sentiu o discurso que tantas vezes ensaiou em frente do espelho ficar sem efeito._

_E descobriu que talvez não conseguisse declarar-se durante aquela noite._

_Ele chegou perto dela e reparou que ela estava a molhar os pés na água quente do lago. Parecia observar as estrelas e a lua, completamente fascinada._

_Podia ver que os olhos dela brilhavam de alegria, como tanto gostava de os ver brilhar._

_Durante os últimos meses tinham-se tornado conselheiros um do outro e também grandes amigos. Embora o sentimento que Draco nutria por ela era muito mais forte do que a amizade. E ele estava disposto a mostrar esses sentimentos nessa noite. Ou, pelo menos, tentar._

_Draco respirou fundo e foi até perto de Ginny._

_Quando lá chegou ajoelhou-se atrás dela e pôs a rosa em frente da cara dela para que ela pudesse a ver._

_Ouviu-a rir. Como ele adorava aquele riso alegre e vivo que ela tinha. E que ele agora começara a ter também._

_Ela se virou para ele e disse:_

_- Olá Draco! Isso é para mim? – E sorriu_

_- Não, é para outra rapariga, só vim ver a tua reacção para ver se elas gostam. – Disse ele na brincadeira, não esperando que ela acreditasse._

_Quando viu a cara de decepção dela acrescentou:_

_- É claro que é para ti sua tontinha!_

_Ela sorriu, pegou na rosa e cheirou-a. Ele sabia que ela adorava rosas._

_Então ela exclamou:_

_- E não me chames tontinha. Sabes muito bem que não gosto. – Ele viu que ela estava a tentar parecer chateado._

_- Pára de tentar parecer chateada porque eu sei que tu adoraste a rosa. Ah! E também sei que tu gostas que te chame tontinha!_

_Ele viu Ginny sorrir. Sabia que ela adorava que ele a chamasse tontinha porque a maioria usava nomes comuns como ruivinha e ele tinha sido original e que soava bem. Pelo menos a ela, soava a fofo!_

_- Ok ok...Admito! Adoro que me chames tontinha! E queres saber porque?_

_Ele deu um sorriso e ela continuou:_

_- Primeiro: porque é original. E porque ninguém me chamar, só tu. Segundo: porque eu sei que quando me chamas isso é como um elogio e também porque é feito de uma forma fofa._

_Draco sorriu. Sabia que ela tinha razão no que dizia. Na verdade, ela raramente se enganava sobre algo em relação a ele. Eles conheciam-se tão bem que isso era quase impossível._

_- Claro! Como sempre tens razão! – Disse ele ainda sorrindo._

_Ginny sorriu mas nada disse. Desviou o olhar de Draco e olhou a lua._

_Draco tirou os sapatos, se sentou á beira dela, também observando a lua._

_Passado um pouco deitou-se na relva observando o céu estrelado, sem atenção, apenas pensando em se dizia ou não o que tinha planeado._

_Ginny reparou que Draco estava ausente e pensativo e resolveu perguntar:_

_- Passa-se algo de errado, Draco? Estás estranho! Ausente? Pensativo? Preocupado?_

_Draco respondeu baixo e sem olhar para ela:_

_- Não se passa nada, Ginny…_

_- Draco! Queres enganar quem? Conheço-te melhor que ninguém e sei que se passa algo. E ainda por cima chamaste-me de Ginny. É porque é sério. – Respondeu ela séria._

_Draco já imaginava que ela ia dizer aquilo. Nunca a conseguia enganar quanto ao seu estado ou ao facto de estar preocupado ou triste. Enfim, nunca lhe conseguira esconder nada._

_- Nunca te consigo esconder nada, pois não? – Disse ele sério, levantando-se e olhando fundo nos olhos dela._

_Ela sorriu ao ouvir o comentário._

_- Bem, é que eu ando á algum tempo a tentar preparar-me para te dizer uma coisa muito importante. - Continuou_

_Ele viu o sorriso dela desaparecer lentamente, dando lugar a uma expressão preocupada._

_- Draco, o que é que se passa?_

_- Bem, Ginny, eu acho que o que sinto por ti é mais forte do que a amizade sabes? É que eu acho que os amigos não ficam a pensar nas amigas o dia todo. É que eu acho que os amigos não sonham com as amigas. O que eu quero dizer é que eu penso muito em ti desde que nós começamos a ser amigos. Desde esse tempo eu tenho vindo a sentir sensações que nunca senti. Desde ai que eu não te consigo tirar do meu pensamento. Eu sei que talvez isto seja um erro e que talvez vá acabar com a nossa amizade. Mas Ginny, eu não consigo guardar mais isto só para mim. Eu queria tanto poder ser o homem ideal para que tu gostasses de mim como eu gosto de ti. Eu queria tanto conseguir dizer todas as palavras bonitas que eu ensaiei mas quando eu olho nos teus olhos, eu não consigo pensar direito, não consigo raciocinar direito não consigo falar direito. Bem, isto tudo para te dizer que eu amo-te muito, posso dizer que praticamente desde que começamos a ser amigos, mas compreendo que não gostes da mesma maneira de mim. O que precisas mesmo de saber é que eu amo-te!_

_Draco desviou o olhar da Ginny, esperando que ela lhe dissesse que lamentava mas eram só amigos, e que não podiam ser mais do que isso._

_Admirou-se quando sentiu a mão dela no queixo dele, fazendo-a olhar para os olhos castanhos dela. Ele viu que ela estava a sorrir e, por um momento, pensou que estava ainda a sonhar._

_O sorriso dela o fazia ficar hipnotizado. Simplesmente achava-o lindo. Assim como tudo nela._

_Então sentiu os lábios quentes dela nos seus lábios. Pensou que estava no céu. O beijo dela era suave e calmo, mas ao mesmo tempo caloroso e excitante._

_Naquele momento ele não ouvia nada a não ser o pequeno barulho do beijo e não pensava em mais nada a não sei na sua "tontinha"._

_Ele puxou-a pela cintura para que ela ficasse mais perto dele, e para que eles pudessem se beijar mais profundamente. Sentiu as mãos dela passarem para o cabelo dele, despenteando-o levemente e também fazendo-o arrepiar-se com o toque suave dela._

_Quando se separaram, estavam ambos ofegantes mas ambos com um sorriso na cara._

_Ficaram a olhar um para o outro envergonhados._

_Ela levemente corada e ele achava que não devia estar por fora, mas por dentro estava._

_Quando ambos recuperaram o fôlego, Draco resolveu perguntar:_

_- Acho que isto quer dizer que sentes o mesmo por mim, não é? – Disse ainda sorrindo._

_- Com certeza, Draco. Na verdade nunca pensei ouvir isso da tua boca, quer dizer, sempre pensei que nos considerasses simplesmente amigos e isso tudo._

_Draco não falou, simplesmente sorriu._

_- E ainda há aquela parte das nossas famílias se… – Ginny continuou mas for cortada por Draco que a beijou._

_Quando se largaram, Draco explicou-se:_

_- Não vamos falar disso. Isso agora não importa. O que importa é que tu estejas aqui comigo._

_Ginny sorriu e respondeu com um beijo._

**Fim do Flashback**

Draco continuava a adorar relembrar este momento. Sempre que pensava nele não acreditava que conseguira se declarar. Quer dizer, tinha sido tão difícil se declarar a ela e depois de tudo ela tinha feito aquilo a ele.

Sabia que ainda a amava e muito, e, por isso, não percebia o motivo pelo qual ele lhe fizera tamanha coisa.

Lembrava-se daquele dia todos as vezes que pensava nela e sabia que tinham ficado muito tempo no lago simplesmente na companhia um do outro.

Ele nunca tinha tido aquele sentimento por ninguém e a primeira vez que o teve, sofreu muito por causa dele. Mas também já tinham passado 2 anos. Dois anos e ainda a amava. Dois anos e ainda sentia a dor da perda dela. Dois anos em que pensara nela a todas as horas. Dois anos em que sofrera mais do que em toda a sua vida. Dois anos em que nunca esquecera o sabor do beijo dela, o toque dela, a voz dela, o riso dela, enfim, ela!

Draco passou os dedos levemente pelos seus lábios, relembrando o sabor dos beijos dela.

**And how your scent lingers even when you're not there**

(E como seu cheiro perdura mesmo quando você não está lá)

Draco olhou em volta. A casa não era a mesma desde que ela fora embora. Ele resolvera não vender a casa mas também não aguentava viver lá sem ela. Era uma grande tortura. Já que cada canto da casa lhe fazia lembrar ela. Já que o cheiro dela ainda estava lá.

Draco foi até ao quarto e começou a remexer nos móveis do quarto.

Encontrou várias roupas dele que tinha deixado lá.

Mas nada de encontrar coisas dela. Como ele queria encontrar uma roupa dela para poder sentir novamente o cheiro dela.

Então, numa das gavetas ele encontrou uma camisa que ele sabia que não podia ser dele,

Pegou nela e começou a vê-la.

Encontrou no bolso o bordado a dizer: "Tontinha Malfoy"

Então lembrou-se que tinha sido ele que lhe tinha oferecido aquela camisa.

**Flashback**

_Draco estava muito feliz, faziam 6 meses que ele namorava para a Ginny. Na verdade, nessa noite ele ia-lhe fazer um jantar romântico. Ainda não escolhera nada para prenda porque nada lhe agradara. Ele sabia que para ela tinha de ser uma prende especial e perfeita. Especial porque era para ela saber que era especial, muito especial para ele. Perfeita porque era o que ela era. Perfeita!_

_Draco não conseguia acreditar que nunca tinha olhado para aquela rapariga desde o dia da morte do irmão dela e que agora estava completamente apaixonado._

_Ela mexia com ele como nenhuma mexera e ela fazia-o sentir o homem mais sortudo e feliz do mundo. Era esses os sentimentos que Draco tinha por ela. Eram essas as sensações que ela o fazia sentir. Fazia-o sentir vontade de sorrir sempre que estava com ele. Fazia-o sonhar com ela. Fazia-o imagina-los juntos, casados, com um monte de filhos, ora ruivos ora loiros. Fazia-o sentir que, se o mundo acabasse ali, ele morreria feliz._

_Tipicamente dizem que o amor é a amizade em brasa e era isso que ele sentia por ela. O que no principio tinha sido uma simples amizade tinha ganhado a chama e a brasa de um grande amor._

_Ao pensar nestas palavras, Draco decidiu que tudo que poderia dar-lhe era o seu amor. Mas então teve uma ideia._

_Correu até Hogsmeade, entrou numa loja de roupa._

_Quando saiu, trazia um embrulho. E um sorriso radiante na cara._

_Eram 10h30 da noite e Draco estava á espera de Ginny no Saguão de entrada. Ela estava um pouco atrasada. Na verdade, ela estava meia-hora atrasada mas Draco sabia que ela se atrasaria. Já a conhecia suficiente bem. Mas ele estava muito impaciente._

_Draco tinha vestido uma camisa branca, umas calças de ganga pretas, um casaco um pouco clássico e umas sapatilhas pretas. O cabelo estava um pouco despenteado o que fazia com que caísse um pouco para a frente dos olhos._

_Draco andava ás voltas no Saguão quando a viu. Como ela estava linda. Ela tinha uma mini-saia rosa que fazia roda, uma camisa branca e umas sapatilhas rosa e branco. O cabelo estava preso num coche e tinha uma flor rosa no cabelo. Simplesmente sublime._

_- Uau! – Exclamou Draco – Tu estás simplesmente P.E.R.F.E.I.T.A. Não que tu já não o sejas, claro!_

_Draco sorriu ao ver que ela corou com o comentário. Adorava vê-la corada. Ficava muito fofa._

_Como ela não disse nada Draco disse:_

_- Acho que é melhor começares a habituares-te aos meus elogios. Porque se corares sempre vais corar demasiadas vezes. Mas também, eu gosto de te ver corada. Ficas muito fofinha._

_Draco sorriu sinceramente, coisa que não fazia antes de a conhecer._

_- Bem, eu acho que isso é bom. Quer dizer, tu fazeres-me elogios. Mas eu acho que vou corar sempre. Está no meu sangue. – ela riu e continuou – e devo acrescentar que também estas muito lindo!_

_Sorriram os dois e Draco foi á beira dela e aproximou-se dela. Ginny sorriu preparando-se para receber mais um dos beijos dele. Então ele sussurrou perto da boca dela:_

_- Beijos! Só lá em cima minha tontinha! – Draco sorriu e roçou os lábios dele os dela antes de se afastar._

_Ela sorrir, visto que quando ele tinha uma surpresa para ela era sempre assim. Nunca davam um beijo antes de a surpresa ser apresentada. E ela gostava disso. Porque, esperava pelo beijo sim, mas quando recebia eram os melhores da vida dela. Os melhores e os únicos que queria sentir._

_Draco ofereceu o braço a Ginny que sorriu antes de entrelaçar o seu no dele._

_Começaram a andar pelos corredores do castelo, mas agora de mãos dadas._

_Quando pararam Ginny perguntou:_

_- Eu conheço este sítio? Não é aqui a sala…- mas foi interrompida por Draco._

_- Precisa? Sim é. Foi o único lugar que achei apropriado. Mas não penses que a sala é que fez o ambiente que vais encontrar. Quem o fez fui eu, ok?_

_Ginny sorriu e isso apenas chegou para Draco perceber que sim, que ela tinha a certeza que fora ele que fizera tudo._

_Draco conduziu Ginny para a porta que tinha aparecido nesse momento na parede á sua frente._

_Ginny ficou maravilhada com o que viu. O ambiente era óptimo._

_Por todo ele estava espalhado rosas (a sua flor preferida) e tinha uma mesa no centro posta para dois._

_Então, Draco, com um aceno de varinha e então começou a tocar musica lenta e suave._

_Draco estendeu a mão a Ginny e disse brincalhão e sério ao mesmo tempo:_

_- A donzela me daria a honra desta dança?_

_Ginny sorri. Como ele podia ser tão delicado e romântica quando ela já o imaginava o contrario. O contrário era pouco para descrever o que ela achava dele. Mas decidiu não pensar no passado e aceitou o convite de Draco._

_- Só se o senhor não tentar se aproveitar desta donzela._

_Draco sorri malicioso e diz:_

_- Isso será um pouco impossível, visto que ela é minha namorada, mas digamos que eu vou TENTAR._

_Ginny sorri. Sabia muito bem que ele dizer tentar era o mesmo que dizer que ele iria fazer exactamente o que ela dissera._

_Ginny responde, sorrindo carinhosamente:_

_- Tudo bem, a donzela aqui aceita._

_Draco pegou na mão de Ginny e a conduziu para um lugar perto da mesa que estava sem nada, perfeito para os dois dançarem._

_Eles ficaram a dançar juntinhos, ao ritmo da musica calma que tocava no ar. Ginny nunca se sentira tão feliz na vida._

_Nunca estivera tão apaixonada. "Nem pelo Harry"- pensou ela sorrindo._

_Draco, por sua vez estava um pouco confuso. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de um Malfoy que se tivesse apaixonado, ainda mais por uma Weasley._

"_Não sabem o que perderam. Mas também agora é a minha Weasley, não uma qualquer" – Draco se viu a sorrir com o pensamento._

_Estar apaixonado nunca fizera parte dos seus planos, infelizmente. Porque se ele soubesse que era uma sensação tão boa, isso, de certeza, que teria sido incluído nos seus planos._

_Passado um pouco a musica parou._

_Draco deu um suave beijo a Ginny e disse:_

_- É hora de jantarmos, minha tontinha… _

_Ginny sorriu e deu-te um pequeno estalo na fase._

_- Ei! Para que foi isso sua maluquinha? – Disse Draco um pouco confuso e chateado._

_- Apeteceu-me. – Disse Ginny, e logo de seguida começou-se a rir._

_Draco olhava para ela com cara de espanto. Adorava ouvir o riso dela mas ela ia "pagar" pelo estalo._

_Quando Ginny deu por si já estava no chão, se contorcendo de tanto rir._

_- Pára! Draco, pára!_

_Draco estava a divertir-se muito com aquilo. Sabia que ela tinha cócegas. Adora ouvi-la rir daquela maneira. E acompanhava-a também no riso._

_- Só quando a donzela pedir desculpa._

_- Nem… pensar… Dra…co! – ela insitia._

_- Então vais sofrer! – disse com uma ar terrível._

_Ele continuou a fazer-lhe cócegas até que ela finalmente disse:_

_- Está… bem… Draco! Dês…cu….pa…_

_Draco sorriu e respondeu:_

_- Não ouvi muito bem, repete!_

_Ela já estava a ficar furiosa._

_- Dês…cul…pa – disse com dificuldade, depois acrescentou – meu…amor…_

_Ela sabia que aquelas duas palavrinhas fariam-no parar logo, e foi o que ela fez._

_Ele se debruçou sobre ela e lhe deu um beijo que foi longo doce e apaixonado._

_- Eu amo-te muito, sua tontinha! – disse ele e acrescentou – e tu sabes mesmo como me domar, não?_

_Ginny sorriu:_

_- É claro que sei. A expressão "meu amor" funciona sempre. Mas o mais interessante é que é verdade._

_Ela sorriu e ele também._

_Deram um beijo suave e ele se levantou, ajudando-a logo de seguida._

_- Acho melhor jantarmos, tontinha!_

_Eles jantaram calmamente. Trocando beijos de vez em quando e sentindo-se as pessoas mais felizes do mundo._

_Quando acabaram de jantar, ficaram simplesmente abraçados, até que Draco se lembrou:_

_- Tenho que te dar o meu presente. Quase que me esquecia. – ele deu-lhe um selinho e foi até ao armário que havia lá._

_Tirou de lá um embrulho._

_Voltou para o pé de Ginny que também tinha uma embrulho na mão._

_Draco disse:_

_- Toma! Espero que gostes._

_Ginny abriu o embrulho curioso. Ao ver a camisa ele viu que ela tinha ficado um pouco decepcionada. Mas mesmo assim ela disse, olhando para as palavras do bolso:_

_- Tontinha Malfoy?_

_Draco riu:_

_- Sim…um dia serás, não é?_

_Ginny sorriu e deu um beijo a Draco._

_Então ela entregou-lhe o seu embrulho._

_Ele abriu e foi encontrar uma linda corrente, com uma cruz. Ela era mesmo bonita e perfeita para ele._

_- Uau, Gi! Acertaste mesmo, amor! É muito linda!_

_- Amor, espera. – disse quando ele a ia pôr._

_Ginny deu um beijo na cruz e nela apareceu a mensagem._

"_Para ti com muito amor_

_Da tua_

_Tontinha"_

_Draco sorriu. Mal ela podia adivinhar que teria uma surpresa._

_- Gi, fazes-me um favor?_

_- Claro! Diz!_

_- Vai vestir a camisa. Por favor!_

_Ginny olhou para ele espantada mas decidiu que era melhor fazer o que ele disse._

_Passados uns 10 minutos, ela regressou com a camisa já vestida._

_Draco sorriu:_

_- Fica perfeita em ti! Agora anda aqui á minha beira._

_Ginny sorriu e foi á beira dele._

_Quando lá chegou, ele sentou-a no colo dele e deu-lhe um lento e carinhoso beijo. Um beijo cheio de amor. Um beijo muito mais suave do que costumavam ter._

_Um beijo longo que deixou os dois um pouco corados (ela mais que ele)._

_Depois de ambos recuperarem o fôlego, Ginny disse:_

_- Para que é que foi este beijo tão bom, amor?_

_Draco sorriu. Olhou para o bolso da camisa e viu que estava a começar a transformação._

_- Olha para baixo, sua tontinha!_

_Ginny olhou para baixo e rapidamente viu que a sua camisa estava a transformar-se._

_Em poucos minutos ela transformou-se em um belo vestido azul – petróleo._

_O vestido era o mais lindo que ela já tinha visto._

_Era feito da seda mais macia que ela já vira. E assentava-lhe perfeitamente. Ele era apertadinho no tronco e começava a rodar a partir da anca ficando um pouco acima do joelho._

_Ginny estava sem palavras._

_Draco sorriu e acrescentou ao vê-la dar uma roda sobre si mesma._

_- Ficou perfeito em ti. Assim como o colar._

_Só nesse momento é que Ginny notou o colar, era um colar simples com como pingente uma pequena fada que nesse momento sorriu um pouco espantada._

_- A fada mostra os seus sentimentos e emoções. Nunca a tires, ok?_

_Ginny sorriu e, só ai recuperou a fala:_

_- Draco, eu não sei se mereço isto tudo. O vestido é simplesmente perfeito e o colar é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. A ti eu só te dei a porcaria de uma corrente._

_Draco sorriu._

_- Eu adorei a corrente. E tu não me deste só a corrente, deste-me o teu amor, que para mim já chega e sobra._

_Ginny sorriu. E perguntou a Draco:_

_- Porque é que o vestido só apareceu agora?_

_- Porque ele é activado pelo amor. Isto é, só quando tu estas com o teu amor ou a te arranjar para o teu amor ou a receber o teu amor, etc…enfim, quando tiveres o coração cheio de amor, que espero que seja por mim._

_Ginny sorriu e respondeu sentando-se no colo dele:_

_- É claro que é por ti, lindo!_

_Depois disso ficaram ambos aos beijos e aos elogios durante quase toda a noite._

_Quando deram por si já era muito, mas muito tarde._

_Draco levou-a até perto da torre da Griffindor e ali se despediram com um beijo calmo e doce como tantos outros._

_Draco lembrava-se que, ao se deitar na cama com um sorriso, se sentira o homem mais feliz do mundo._

**Fim do Flashback**

"Agora sou o mais infeliz do mundo, sem a minha tontinha" – pensou triste.

Deixando escapar uma lágrima. Então, encostou a camisa-vestido ao peito e sentiu o cheiro dela. Era um cheiro maravilhoso a rosas.

"Como ela adorava rosas"

E ao mesmo tempo um cheiro que o fazia chorar mais por não poder tê-la com ele.

**And I like the way your eyes dance when you laugh**

(E eu gosto do modo como seus olhos dançam quando você ri)

Draco viu-se então a recordar o riso dela.

Um riso vivo, cheio de energia e tão lindo de se ouvir. Era por essa mesma razão que ele adorava-a ouvir rir. Era uma sensação tão boa.

Adorava olhar nos olhos dela e ver como os olhos "dançavam" quando ela ria, era uma coisa tão linda de ser ver e ouvir. Ela ficava muito mais linda sorrindo e rindo.

Ele imaginou-se como seria ouvir o riso dela todos os dias. Para ele seria maravilhoso.

Seria como estar no paraíso,

**And how you enjoy your two-hour bath**

(E gosto como você aprecia o seu banho que dura duas horas)

Então Draco riu ao recordar-se de como ela era demorada no banho.

Ele foi até á casa de banho e ficou ali, simplesmente a olhar.

Então ele fechou os olhos e teve o vislumbre dela ali deitada, simplesmente apreciando o seu banho de duas horas.

Muitas vezes ele dava-se ao trabalho de lhe dizer para ela sair porque ele também queria tomar banho.

Mas a maioria das vezes ela limitava-se a rir e a dizer que ela também necessitava de cuidar de si e continuava lá, pelo menos mais 1 hora, só para o irritar.

Ele sabia que ela gostava de o ver irritado.

Ela mesmo costumava dizer:

- Eu amo ver-te irritadiço! Ficas muito mais lindo e fofo!

Ele não gostava muito daquele fofo. Mas como era ela, ele simplesmente não ligava e passado uns minutos eles já deviam estar os 2 aos beijos, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**And how you've convinced me to dance in the rain**

(E como você me convenceu a dançar na chuva,)**  
With everyone watching like we were insane**

(Com todos observando como se fôssemos loucos.)

"E por falar em banho" – Draco pensou e sorriu ao lembrar do acontecimento

**Flashback**

_Draco estava sentado no sofá a ler um livro._

_Naquele dia podia-se ouvir a chuva bater nas janelas, ora levemente, ora com mais força._

_Ginny estava á janela, observava a chuva com atenção, como se fosse algo realmente importante._

_Draco sorriu ao vê-la tão linda ali, á janela._

_- Então? A chuva é mais interessante que eu?_

_Ginny riu. Ele sempre tinha aqueles ataques de ciúme bobinhos._

_- Não, claro que não Draco. Mas eu estava a ter uma ideia maravilhosa. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente._

_Foi até ele, lhe deu um beijo doce e o fez levantar, deixando o livro de lado._

_Ginny dirigiu-se á porta._

_- Ei! Gi? O quarto é para aquele lado. – Disse Draco maliciosamente._

_- Eu sei Draco. E quem disse que estávamos a ir para o quarto?_

_Dizendo isso, Ginny abriu a porta e foi andando em direcção ao jardim._

_Quando já estava suficientemente longe dele o chamou:_

_- Draco! Vem! Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar. É muito bom!_

_Draco olhou desconfiado para ela. Não estava a gostar da ideia de ir para a chuva._

_Mas, como fora ela a pedir. Ele foi._

_Estavam os dois á chuva e ela começou a rir._

_- Vamos dançar amor?_

_Ginny começou a dançar, rodando sobre si próprio, provocando risadas do loiro á sua frente._

_Ele realmente a achava linda, ali, toda molhada, parecendo e agindo como uma criança._

_Ginny viu que Draco só ria e então ela pegou nas mãos dele e disse:_

_- Porque é que não danças também?_

_Ginny e Draco dançaram. Ela ficava uma gracinha quando rodava._

_Os dois dançavam de mãos dadas e se divertiam muito._

_Draco pode reparar que algumas pessoas que por ali passavam olhavam os dois como se fossem dois malucos._

_Bem, eles eram malucos sim, de amor, um pelo outro. E naquele momento estavam agindo como crianças o que era um prazer e uma grande aventura._

_Ficaram ali durante muito tempo, simplesmente dançando ao som da música inexistente e tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento._

**Fim do Flashback**

Draco riu ao lembrar da cena, Tinha sido muito divertido, O que não tinha sido muito divertido foi a constipação que ambos apanharam devido aquela brincadeira.

Mas tinha valido a pena, tinham-se divertido muito e também tinham podido passar muito tempo juntos para curar a constipação.

Tinha sido um dos momentos mais divertidos que Draco tinha vivido com a sua Tontinha e tinha sido um dos que ficaria para sempre gravado na sua mente como um grande dia onde tinha feito uma coisa que nunca se imaginava a fazer mas que tinha adorado fazer, especialmente na companhia da Ginny.

**But I love the way you love me**

(Mas eu amo o jeito como você me ama)

**Strong and wild, slow and easy**

(Forte e selvagem, lento e tranqüilo,)

**Heart and soul so completely**

(Coração e alma tão completamente...)

**I love the way you love me**

(Eu amo o jeito como você me ama...)

Draco se lembrava do amor dela e por ela com uma angustia terrível.

Como é que algo tão forte como o que ela dizia sentir por ele, podia acabar assim, tão de repente?

Ele lembrava-se de como adorava o jeito dela. A maneira como sabia o que ele queria com um olhar. Como sabia o que o fazia sorrir, o que fazer para o irritar.

O amor deles era uma mistura de sensações. Ao mesmo tempo era selvagem, forte, desesperado como já era lento, tranquilo, carinhoso.

Era um amor que certamente ninguém nunca imaginaria que eles sentissem um pelo outro.

Era um amor que tinha ultrapassado tanta coisa e depois sido despedaçado por ela.

Ao mesmo tempo que ela se separou dele e levou com ela o coração dele também levou a alma dele. Porque ele acreditava que ela era a razão que o fazia viver e também acreditava que a razão porque ainda vivia era a esperança.

Ele simplesmente sorriu ao lembrar de como adorava ouvir da boca dela a simples palavrinha "Amo-te".

Só aquilo fazia com que ele se sentisse imensamente feliz….

Porque ele tinha-a amado e ela a ele.

Tinham sido felizes e ele ainda a amava como sempre e acreditava que o destino tinha muito reservado para eles os dois.

Draco sorriu ao pensar isso….

_continua..._

Devido a ter ficado muito grande este cap eu decidi dividi-lo em 2...Espero k tenham gostado e comentem mt


	2. Lembranças II

**And I like to imitate ol' Jerry Lee**

(E eu gosto do som do velho Rhythm&Blues )

Draco nesse momento estava a ouvir Blues.

Se lembrava como ela se sentava no sofá ao som dessa música e lia um livro. Dizia ela que a musica a ajudava na concentração.

Ao início ele tinha sido contra. Não achava piada nenhuma aquela musica mas depois começou a gostar porque ouvia-a muitas vezes.

Então ele foi até ao rádio (eles tinham coisas muggles na casa porque ela insistira) e encontrou um CD lá.

Decidiu pôr a musica. Então, para sua surpresa, a musica que começou a tocar era a música favorita dela. Uma musica calma e muito suave.

Draco se lembrou que muitas vezes eles tinham dançado aquela música.

Ele sempre a arrastava do sofá e a fazia dançar com ele. Ela adorava a passava a dança toda a rir e a sorrir para ele.

Normalmente a musica acabava sempre com um beijo apaixonado dos dois.

Draco sorriu ao lembrar disso.

E começou a dançar lentamente ao ritmo da música.

**And you roll your eyes when I'm slightly off key**

(E você gira seus olhos quando estou levemente fora do tom.)

Sorridente Draco lembrou-se das expressões dela.

Como sentia a falta dela. Como sentia a falta do amor dela, do conforto dela, da atenção dela. Enfim dela.

Lembrou-se então da expressão dela quando eles discutiam. Ou quando ele se stressava e levantava o tom.

Ela era muito calma mas quando eles se chateavam tinha de ser sempre ele a dar o braço a torcer.

Ele adorava ver a expressão de raiva nela, porque a fazia muito bonita.

Mas ele também não gostava de se chatear com ela porque, quando o fazia, sentia-se vazio, incompleto.

Ele teve o breve vislumbre dos olhos brilhantes dela.

Lembrava de como eles simplesmente deixavam transparecer emoções.

Como ele sabia se ela estava feliz ou triste.

Se estava chateada ou emocionada.

Simplesmente ela a conhecia muito bem e sabia isso tudo.

Lembrava-se perfeitamente de como ela rolava os olhou quando ele levantava o tom e pensava que sempre tinha razão.

Era uma coisa de que sentia falta. De a ter para o fazer ver que nem sempre estava certo e que havia ocasiões em que ele poderia estar errado.

Normalmente ele era muito teimoso mas não mais que ela. Quando ela tinha razão ela não descançava enquanto ele não admiti-a isso.

Dias depois dessas discussões eles sempre faziam as pazes e sempre riam de tudo o que tinham dito.

Sempre excepto no dia em que ela foi embora e nunca mais voltou. Excepto no dia em que tinham discutido sem razão aparente.

Ela tinha ido embora sem razão aparente e isso o magoava mais que tudo.

Ele sempre pensava se tinha feito algo de errado. Se tinha sido má companhia, se tinha sido rude.

Mas nunca nada lhe ocorria. Nunca encontrava razão para ela ter ido.

Pensado isto, ele se sentou no sofá e ficou a observar a lareira enquanto lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto.

Era normal ele chorar. Fazia-o frequentemente á cerca de quase três anos. Fazia-o desde que ela se fora.

**And I like the innocent way that you cry**

(E eu gosto do jeito inocente como você chora)  
**At sappy old movies you've seen thousands of times**

(Nos antigos filmes cheios de vida que você viu milhares de vezes.)

Lembrava-se de passarem muito tempo abraçados naquele sofá. Era um sítio onde passavam muito tempo juntos. Especialmente no Inverno. Junto á lareira.

Conversavam, brincavam, apenas apreciavam o silencia de estar um com o outro.

Lembrava-se que também viam televisão ali porque ela gostava muito de ver televisão.

E passado algum tempo ele também tinha começado a gostar da programação daquele aparelho. Era uma boa forma de passar o tempo.

Mas gostava especialmente de ver televisão com ela porque era mais interessante vê-la com a sua Tontinha ao lado do que sozinho sem ninguém para lhe dar a opinião sobre o que estava a dar.

"Agora tenho mesmo que ver sozinho" pensou ele, entristecido.

Por curiosidade pegou no controle da televisão e ligou-a.

Deu uma vista de olhos pelos canais e pela programação.

Não encontrou nada de suficientemente interessante até que parou num canal.

Estava a dar um daqueles filmes antigos que eram muitos dramáticos e românticos.

Era o tipo de filme que sabia que ela gostava. Ela sempre tivera uma certa queda para os dramas.

Ele lembrava-se de que, quando viam esses filmes juntos, acabava sempre por ter de consolar a sua Tontinha.

Era uma 'Maria Madalena'. Chorava por o casal não ficar junto, chorava por ficar, chorava por eles terem-se declarado de uma maneira apaixonada.

Ele só sabia que ela acabava sempre por chorar. Não gostava de a ver chorar mas sorriu ao lembrar da maneira suave como ela chorava em relação aos filmes.

Sempre achara fascinante a maneira como ela era sensível e como chorava baixinho e ele quase que nem dava conta do choro.

Gostava de estar abraçado a ela, ela com a cabeça no seu peito e a fazer-lhe festinhas no cabelo enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente.

Depois de ficarem assim um tempo ele lembrava-se que ela sempre levanta a cabeça e ficava a olha-lo.

Ele observava as emoções nos singelos olhos dela que ainda vermelhos e brilhantes deixavam agora transparecer ternura, amor e carinho por o ter ali consigo.

Fechou os olhos e viu o olhar dela na sua mente. Sabia que ela ainda estava viva em si. Não só no eu pensamento mas também na sua alma e coração.

Ela fora o amor da sua vida. E isso ele sabia, apesar de não estarem juntos ele achava que jamais a conseguiria esquecer. Cada expressão, cada toque, cada olhar, cada movimento…. Tudo estava vivo dentro dele e ele só ansiava por poder ter tudo outra vez. E poder dizer-lhe o quanto a amava e que os 2 anos e 11 meses que estiveram separados tinham sido uma tortura e que os estava disposto a esquecer para ficar com ela e para que eles 'vivessem felizes para sempre' como um conto de fadas.

"A vida não é um conto de fadas Draco. Convence-te disso" – pensou.

Levou as mãos ao cabelo e ficou a pensar em como podia ser feliz neste momento se ela não tivesse partido.

Podia ser o homem mais feliz do mundo mas, em vez disso era um homem infeliz com memórias dos tempos em que fora feliz.


End file.
